End
by Exploded Pen
Summary: They'll wait with him, together, they'll wait for the end.


**000 Disclaimer, I own nothing 000 A little friendship piece, multiple character deaths 000**

In his entire life, he'd never thought it would end like this, he liked to think in his more private moments that he would go down a hero, strong and defiant till the last.

Blood dripped down into his eyes, Trip appeared in front of him and smiled. He shook his head slightly in a futile effort to move the blood from his eyes. "Trip?"

_I'm here_

He groaned slightly as a rush of pain ran through him. Trip sat beside him, a silent measure of comfort. He coughed again, spitting up blood onto the cold stone tiles beneath him. "Is this the end?"

Trip nodded and offered him a smile. _It's the end, Jon, but you didn't need me to tell you that._

Jon leaned back against the wall and watched as Malcolm sat on the other side of him_. Hello, Captain_. He offered Jon a smile.

"I watched you die!" Jon coughed again. "They made me watch...they made me watch...God, I'm sorry...I could've stopped it - "

_We would've died anyway,_ Malcolm shrugged, he watched Jon with concern_, I'm sorry it had to end this way, Captain._

"I should've stopped them," Jon mumbled closing his eyes slightly. "I should've stopped them...you didn't have to die like that."

_We had to die someday, didn't think it'd be today, but we don't blame you - do we Mal?_ Trip grinned.

Malcolm shook his head and the three of them sank into silence. Jon spat more blood onto the floor. Trip watched him concern on his face. Jon sighed. "Did it hurt?"

_What? Being slowly sliced, punched and skewered?_ Malcolm smiled_, It hurt like hell, Captain...sorry about all the noise I made though, I didn't want to scare Hoshi like that._

"Hoshi!" Jon's head snapped up. "Is she alright? Have they done anything to her?"

Trip and Malcolm lowered their heads. _She's gone, Jon, she went about five minutes ago... you'd have been real proud of her, she never gave up, not even at the end._

Jon bowed his head. "It's my fault, I made her come out here..."

_In the end it was still her choice_, said Malcolm quietly.

Jon looked at them, suddenly flooded by memories of them both...Malcolm's first birthday on board the Enterprise, _Pineapple! That's my favourite...How on Earth did you know?_...The look on Trip's face when he found out he was pregnant _I'm the Chief Engineer! I spent years earning that position. I never had any intention of becoming a working mother!_...The Vulcan snowman Malcolm and Travis made on the comet...That time on Risa when they returned in just their underwear...

Jon paused in his thoughts. "You never did tell me what happened on Risa."

Malcolm flushed, _I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Captain._

Trip laughed_, Even dead you still can't lie to save your life, Mal!_

Jon smiled and coughed again. "So what did happen, down on Risa?"

Malcolm and Trip looked at each other, Malcolm blushed furiously shifting uncomfortably, Trip gave Jon an awkward smile. _Nothing important, Jon, just a little cultural misunderstanding..._

"If I'm going to die, you might as well tell me," Jon reasoned, coughing slightly.

_Maybe later,_ Trip smiled.

Jon sighed, it was becoming harder to breathe. "So this is how it all ends...tortured in an Alien Prison, left to die in peace with two dead officers."

Trip looked offended. _Dead friends, Jon, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't have feelings._

"Sorry."

Trip glanced over at Malcolm. _Go on, Mal, pull a Gandalf, I can tell you're dying to_

Malcolm scowled, Jon looked at Trip in confusion, Trip grinned, _You should've come to the Lord of the Rings movie night. I can tell Mal is dying to have a 'death is the next adventure' style speech._

Jon laughed then inhaled sharply. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to speak, but he had to say one last thing...

"I'm sorry...for what happened..."

Trip and Malcolm rose to their feet_. We don't blame you, sir_, Malcolm smiled slightly.

Jon's vision blurred slightly. "God, I'm so sorry!"

Trip and Malcolm watched him and then knelt down in front of him. _It's alright, Jon, _Trip whispered. _We're here, we'll wait._

_We'll be here till the end,_ said Malcolm.

Jon closed his eyes.

**000 Please Review! 000**


End file.
